Ryuusei Météore
by ellisine
Summary: [MUCC] Une song fic un peu émouvante j'espère, sur la chanson Ryuusei, qui était extraordinaire en concert. Tatsurô x Yukke.


**Disclamer : **MUCC ne m'appartient pas, seule l'interprêtation du texte est mienne.  
**Pairing : **Yukke x Tatsurô :3  
**Raiting :** G  
**Note : **Cette chanson m'a émue lors du concert, chaque fois que j'entends les premières notes, il se passe un truc dans ma tête... Alors j'en ai fait une song fic... aussi émouvante que possible :D

**_ Ryuusei_ - Météore  
**

Une douce brise d'été, le bruit de tes pas. Tu ne le sais pas mais je suis là, à te suivre silencieusement. Une faible lueur éclaire la nuit, ces rails que tu as décidé de suivre ce soir, toi qui répugnait pourtant les chemins déjà tracés. Je laisse mes pieds nus fouler cette herbe grisée par la lumière des étoiles, et regrette l'absence d'une lune pour me guider.  
Quelque chose attire mon regard. Par terre, sur ce sol boueux et rouillé, je crois voir une fleur pointer le bout de son nez. Je m'approche et souris à ces quelques pétales blancs que tu as fraîchement plantés. Toi qui as si peur de la mort, tu fais renaître la vie.  
Je me redresse et reprends mon chemin, les yeux rivés vers ce ciel qui semble t'hypnotiser. Soudain, une étoile filante traverse cet océan d'immortels. Tu la vois, toi aussi, et tends la main vers cet infini bleuté. Tes doigts sales d'avoir créé.

_Une petite fleur pousse entre les rails, traits rouillés alignés au sol  
Plaine où on arrive pieds nus, et au dessus, un ciel étoilé sans lune  
Panorama fiché d'étoiles filantes, une lueur venue de tant d'années lumières  
Dieux grecs en paillettes colorant le ciel bleu marine  
Ce ciel que tu regardes et auquel tu tends ta main aux ongles noircis  
Tendu tout en marchant, ce poing sale_

Tu t'arrêtes, je te rejoins. Tu m'observes, songeur et peut-être un peu surpris, puis retourne à ce paysage. Cette ville éclairée par milles fenêtres, milles lampadaires, milles âmes encore éveillées en cette nuit sombre…  
- Mito va me manquer…  
- Je sais…Ton visage se tourne à nouveau vers le mien. Je sais qu'elle te manquera, cette vie. Ces gens que tu as aimé, ces gens que tu aimes, ces choses que tu as faites, ces choses qu'il te reste à faire, tout comme celles que tu ne feras jamais… Il faudra tout recommencer.  
- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est la dernière fois… Ma vie… elle est ici ! Comment je pourrais continuer à vivre ailleurs ? Ce ciel, ses étoiles, Mito, ses lumières, tout ça… Ca me brûle les yeux, je ne vois plus rien, je ne veux plus rien voir, il faut que tout s'efface, que j'oublie pour ne pas regretter…  
- Hey… regarde-moi. Tout ça, il ne faut pas l'oublier. C'est ici que tout a commencé pour toi, même si c'est ailleurs que tout doit continuer. Tu es chez toi, rouvre tes yeux…  
-… non. Ca fait trop mal.

_N'oublie pas la véritable couleur de ce paysage que tu as tant aimé  
Mais maintenant, même la poussière d'étoiles est trop éblouissante_

- Viens.  
J'entoure ta taille de mes bras et te serre délicatement contre moi.  
- N'ai pas peur de là où nous allons... je resterai avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne seras pas seul. Nous aussi nous tenons à toi. On ne t'abandonnera pas.  
- Mais moi, je les abandonne...  
- Et tu ferais quoi si tu restais ?... Ils le savent. On sait tous que tu peux faire de grandes choses, Tatsurô. Laisse nous te guider...  
Je te sens trembler doucement et resserre mon étreinte.  
- N'ai pas peur...  
Mais brusquement, tu me repousse.  
- Arrête ! Tu me parles comme si j'étais un enfant de dix ans ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Si je pars, ce n'est pas moi qui serai seul mais eux ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, ils ont besoin de moi ! Et si-  
- Nous aussi, on a besoin de toi.  
- Mais… je… c'est ici que…  
- Alors restons. Continuons à jouer dans de petits live houses miteux, à vivre de l'argent que nos parents veulent bien nous donner. Mais pense à Miya. Satochi restera pour sa copine, sa famille. Moi je resterai pour toi. Mais Miya, lui n'a rien ici, personne. Il n'a que nous.  
- Je sais… je sais qu'il faut partir ! Pour nous, pour lui, pour le groupe mais…  
Tes traits fins se raidissent, je te vois serrer les poings et te mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ton regard se fait triste alors que tu fixes le sol, je voudrais pouvoir te consoler mais… je me sens un peu coupable.  
- Tu as raison, je crois que ça me fait peur… finis-tu difficilement.  
Je m'approche lentement et caresse le dos de ta main. Tu hésites un peu, puis me l'offre, et je laisse glisser mes doigts le long des tiens pour les emprisonner. Je t'attire contre moi une seconde fois, embrasse tendrement ta joue, et un soupir fébrile t'échappe.

___Mon amour qui tremble en retenant tes larmes  
Cette main que je serre est si tristement chaude_

Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça, à profiter des bras de l'autre, d'un confort trop souvent jugé inutile. Tout tourne si vite, autour de nous… Heureusement ce soir, le temps s'est arrêté. Qui de toi ou de moi aurait perdu pied le premier ?- Imagine tout ce que nous ferons plus tard…  
- Sur scène ?  
- Oui. La plus grande scène qu'on ai jamais vu. Comme… ça te plairait pas toi, de jouer au Budokan ?  
- Avec qui ?  
- Personne ! En oneman !  
- Heu… je sais pas si j'y arriverai.  
- Nani ? Pourquoi t'y arriverais pas ?  
- Parce que je chante mal…  
- Baka ! lançais-je dans un rire, en te frottant la tête. Tu veux entendre quelqu'un qui chante mal ?  
- Hum ?  
- Aru asaneboketa kare wo sore wa totsuzen okoshita… Shinjirarenai no ni fuan…  
- Nyaaaaa ! Stop ! Pitié ! Je comprends pourquoi t'es bassiste !Un sourire se glisse sur ton visage, me faisant oublier quelques instants que tu te moques de moi. Mais juste quelques instants, hein.  
- C'est sûr qu'à la basse, je suis meilleur que toi !  
- Ne répète jamais ce que tu as vu ce jour là devant qui que ce soit, compris ?  
- Répéter quoi ? Que t'es même pas capable de jouer le refrain de Danzetsu ? Mais non, jamaiiiiiis !  
- Et puis pourquoi tout en revient toujours à Danzetsu ?! Cette chanson va finir par me porter malheur !  
- Ah non, dis pas ça ! Je l'aime bien moi…  
- C'est normal, on vient tout juste de la finir…  
- Peut-être que c'est pour ça… Mais je trouve qu'elle a quelque chose de… différent…  
Tu m'observes silencieusement et portes la main à mon visage. Je retrouve dans le noir de tes pupilles toutes les couleurs de ce ciel, chaque étoile se confondant avec chaque souvenir, chaque larme… Je ferme les yeux et savoure la caresse, même si je ne vois plus les astres t'illuminer.

___N'oublie pas la beauté du futur que tu as rêvé  
Pluie d'étoiles filantes, étoiles disparues, ton sourire_

Nous nous allongeons tous les deux dans l'herbe, ta tête reposant doucement sur mon ventre. Je joue avec tes cheveux tout en laissant mon esprit vagabonder… Je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait tant de mal de partir. Si j'avais su… non, même j'avais su, je n'y aurais rien changé. C'est comme ça. Seulement, c'est un peu de ma faute… autant que celle des autres mais… je me sens coupable, c'est tout. Je déteste te voir souffrir. Et me dire que c'est en partie à cause de moi… c'est assez dur, tu sais.  
Et toi, à quoi rêves-tu ? A quel amour sans peur, à quel voyage sans adieu ?

___Emporte-toi contre moi qui ai fermé ton ciel  
Quel souhait envoie-tu à ce ciel que tu regardes maintenant ?_

Tes yeux brillent à nouveau dans le noir. Tu te redresses brusquement, agenouillé au dessus de moi, saisis mes deux mains et les plaque de chaque côté de mon visage. Tu me fixes un instant puis détournes le regard, cherchant à cacher pudiquement tes larmes. Je ne dis rien, il n'y a rien à dire; je tente de cacher mon propre trouble et fronce les sourcils, mais je sens une perle de chagrin rouler le long de ma tempe. Gomen…  
- Reste… reste avec moi… me supplies-tu.  
J'essaye de parler, mais ma gorge bloque tous les mots que je voudrais murmurer. Alors je serre ta main, aussi fort que mon cœur crie qu'il sera avec toi pour toujours, comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si notre vie en dépendait…   
La brise écarte progressivement les mèches sombres qui dissimulent ta figure. Une larme y coule, suivit d'une autre, puis tes joues sont rapidement inondées. Gouttes de lumières perdues dans les cieux, s'accrochant désespérément à de maigres bras qui les rejetteront finalement, d'un geste bref de paupière. J'admire tristement ses reflets d'étoiles s'envoler puis disparaître, t'arrachant un gémissement étouffé : ton sanglot.

___Mon amour qui tremble en retenant tes larmes  
Cette main que je serre est si fine et si faible  
Tes larmes qui filent deviennent des étoiles  
Et, enfouies dans le ciel, filent à nouveau_

- Pardon.  
Tu te relèves rapidement, évitant mon regard, et me tournes le dos. Cette ville, toujours cette ville, qui te vole à moi… Je m'assois et fixe la même direction que toi. Des lumières, des couleurs, des étoiles, le silence, l'herbe fraîche…et quelques tâches humides sur mon t-shirt. Le parfum du souvenir m'envahit, j'ai peur que tu regrettes à nouveau. Je me redresse, prends ta main, t'arrache à ce paysage.  
- Allons-y.  
Tu ne protestes pas, et resserres même un peu plus tes doigts aux miens, malgré tes yeux rivés timidement vers le sol. Jamais je ne t'aurais cru aussi incertain. Chaque jour, je découvre une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité, un autre bout de ton cœur que tu acceptes de me montrer.  
Nous rebroussons chemin ensemble, marchant lentement le long de ces rails délabrés, jusqu'à repasser devant la fleur que tu as plantée. Tu ne la vois pas, ou fait mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquée. Goutte de pureté dans un océan de boue, déracinée puis élevée fièrement là où elle n'a jamais demandé d'aller. Dernier espoir, dernier souffle de vie alors qu'autour il n'y a rien. Et si personne ne l'avait arrachée ? Elle serait restée au milieu de toutes ces semblables, belle mais vite oubliée, fanée avant même d'avoir vécu.  
Tellement toi…  
Je réalise combien tu as besoin de moi. J'ai un peu peur, soudain, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas arriver à te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin. J'espère que tu comprendras mes erreurs. Je suis un amoureux maladroit.

___Etoiles colorées dans le ciel limpide, mouillées de rosée, maintenant sur la route  
Sur les rails putréfiés, une minuscule vie se loge, quatre pétales de fleur  
Pourvu que nos mains jointes ne se séparent pas  
Pourvu que nos doigts joints ne se séparent pas_

_-_ C'est amusant toutes ses étoiles filantes, tu ne trouves pas ? On dirait que le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête !  
Je te regarde et souris. Tes larmes ont séché, tu es redevenu celui que je connais.  
- La nuit est tellement claire… comme si le soleil n'était pas vraiment couché. Allez, viens !  
Soudain, tu te mets à courir, tirant abruptement sur mon épaule. Je te suis en riant, mes pieds dérapant sur la terre humide, et nous suivons ces rails ensemble. Peu importe combien de fois je perdrais l'équilibre, tu m'aideras à me relever. Et si c'est ton tour de trébucher, je serai derrière toi pour t'empêcher de tomber. Les doigts finement entrelacés, nous fonçons tête baissée vers notre futur. Ta main salissant la mienne.

___Etoiles filants au-dessus de nos têtes, comme une pluie de printemps ou de crépuscule  
Pieds nus sur la terre immaculée, nous suivons ces rails comme seul indice  
Ta main qui nous relie est chaude  
Et ton poing toujours sale_

Tu tends la main et accélère, m'entraînes dans ta course folle vers les étoiles. Je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne t'arrêtera. J'espère juste que j'arriverai à te suivre… car j'ai autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de moi.

___Les étoiles tombent sur le panorama, nous suivons tes ongles noircis  
Pourvu que nos mains jointes ne se séparent pas  
Pourvu que nos cœurs joints ne se déchirent pas_

* * *

Une petite review ? **Onegaiiiiiiii !** °supplique de l'auteur qui n'a jamais de review... ou très peu° 

Et je viendrai voir ce que vous écrivez ! (ça ressemble à du chantage mais c'est promis, j'irai vraiment vous lire !)


End file.
